


Dublin 2.0

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Glee tour, 2015. Chris and Darren are in an established relationship but Dublin takes it to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Emma's birthday, hence why she's mentioned ;)

‘Do you know how long this is going to be?’ Chris asks, turning to face Darren, who’s sitting next to him.  
‘Ryan said 9,10 hours tops,’ Darren replies, leaning back into the plane’s seat. ‘They’ll probably put a movie on or something though.’  
‘I know,’ Chris smiles, ‘But plane rides always suck.’  
‘Oh come on,’ Daren grabs Chris’ hand.’ You’ve got me, right? And we’re sort of on our own.’  
Chris peers over the empty seats in front of him. They are sort of on their own. They all agreed with Ryan that it would be easier to just hire out a small plane than all go in different groups on different planes, just to get in first class. There were so many of them this year- current cast members, the ones who had been there since the very beginning, ones who had came and gone- Chris had seen Grant for the first time in years today-, and a few guest stars had joined them. This was the last tour ever. They had done the last Canada and US one earlier this year, and now it was time for Europe. Asia and Australia had been missed off to Chris’ dismay but at least some of the fans had managed to fly in to see them. Cast members are dotted around the plane, in groups of about threes and fours- apart from Lea and Cory who have managed to get way too close already, and Chris feels like he’s invading their privacy just from looking at the top of their heads which are touching, just visible over the seats. ‘I suppose,’ Chris agrees, leaning into Darren, who is still trying yet to catch up with Chris’ height, despite only have growing just under an inch since he started Glee.  
‘It’s weird being here though. In economy,’ murmurs Darren. ‘Not that I feel we should be in first class or anything, I don’t, it’s just...weird, you know?’ Darren hopes that didn’t come out wrong and wonders if he sounds a snob for saying it. He hopes not, he really didn’t mean it like that.  
‘No, I understand,’ agrees Chris. ‘It’s the first time I’ve travelled like this ever, actually.’  
‘What?’ Darren shoots up. ‘You’ve never- you’ve always- you’re always in first class?’  
‘Well yeah.’ Chris agrees, hating what he sounds like right now. ‘I mean, the first time I flew on a plane was doing the first ever tour and ever since then it’s only been for work or for private holidays, so yeah.’  
Darren understands. He’s had the pleasure of spending some of those private holidays with Chris. With only Chris.

The plane takes off, and Darren doesn’t need Chris to hold his hand anymore, because taking off used to be so freaky but he’s used to it now, but Chris holds his hands anyway and soon they’re snuggled close, eyes closed; the movie the crew put on abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Okay, guys, can we gather here for a minute,’ Ryan asks, brining the cast off stage from rehearsing for their first show, to around him.’ ‘Right,’ he begins, as everyone reaches him. ‘So this is our crew for Europe,’ he gestures to a team of about twenty, all dressed in either trackies or jeans, teamed with black polos with the red Glee logo printed on the back. ‘They’ll be with us for all the countries so they’ll be travelling with us too.’ The cast clap appreciatively and smile at them, knowing they’ll be one of the most important people with them Chris and Darren are standing next to each other, at he back of their fellow cast members, still clutching their scripts from rehearsing. As the rest of the cast walk away, and most of the crew return to their jobs, Darren leaps forward and Chris follows, trying not to laugh and also admiring the way Darren wants to talk to _everyone_ , even when he doesn’t know them.

‘Hey guys!’ Darren grins, smiling around at the four crew members left. He introduces himself and Chris, as if they didn’t already know. ‘Chris smiles and says ‘hi,’ trying to withhold the a million and one questions he wants to ask about the new culture, history and the royal family. ‘So are you guys doing anything cool today?’ continues Darren.

‘Not really. Just setting lights up and stuff.’ A tall, stocky male replies, shoving his hands in his pockets.

‘We’re setting up for one of your performances later though. Warblers I think?’ This new voice comes from a tall brunette, and the straight side of Darren’s bisexuality kicks in because this girl, she’s _extremely_ pretty. _Too_ pretty. It’s not just Darren though, because Chris is slightly taken aback too, and his eyes glance down to her chest where he reads the name tag _‘Emma.’_

‘Oh I’m in that!,’ Darren smiles, bouncing slightly up and down before Chris grabs his arm to restrain him. ‘This little guy isn’t though; you’ll have to talk to him instead.’

 ‘Little?’ scoffs Chris, looking deliberately down at Darren, making Emma laugh.

‘He does have a point,’ Emma says, resulting in Darren doing an idiotic impression of making a crying face, before rising on his tip toes, to the same height as his boyfriend.

‘You’re such an idiot,’ Chris grins, pushing Darren’s head back down and pressing a light kiss to his gel free curls.

‘We should probably go sort some stuff out,’ Emma says, reminding the pair they aren’t alone.

‘Oh no it’s fine,’ Darren says, pushing Chris away slightly. ‘It’s just Chris here, he’s so young he still has the hormones of a teenager and can’t quite keep his hands off me.’ Darren flashes a cheeky smile at Chris, accompanied with a wink, and Chris argues back, jamming a finger deep into Darren’s back. It doesn’t stop the blush on his face though.

‘Well we actually have to go,’ the crew smile, calling their ‘byes’ and walking off.

‘Gee Chris, you scared them away,’ Darren jokes, looking back to see the short ponytail of Emma bobbing along as she walks away. ‘How is she so amazing looking?’ he wonders out loud, causing Chris to tell him he’ll have to be careful or his boyfriend might go straight.

The topic of sexuality causes Darren to worry slightly, like he always does when anything PDA happens accidentally. It’s natural, but they try keep it to a minimum. They have to.

‘Do you think they’ll tell?’

‘What?’

‘Us. Kissing.’

‘Oh come on D,’ Chris reassures him, seeing the slight worry on Darren’s eyes.’ It’ll be fine, I promise. Okay?’

‘I know. It’s just... I want to be able to tell everyone, you know? But I can’t.’

‘You could.’

‘Chris...’

‘I’m sorry.’ Chris grabs Darren’s hand, pulling them backstage where they find a quite spot to run lines.

‘My publicist is going to kill me.’


	3. Chapter 3

The first show goes well. They’re in England, and it’s either the British air, the screaming fans or just Darren, there for him at all times, but Chris feels so good doing this. It’s great to be here, playing Kurt, his first proper role, for one of the last times. It’s sad though. Darren doesn’t feel it the same as Chris. Maybe it’s because he’s been around for a shorter amount of time, or used to changing roles and moving on from things he loves- Starkid somehow manages without him, and although Darren pops up for the occasional shows or to be dragged into small roles whenever they do a new one, he misses them. He’s always welcome back though, even though they’ve been through a lot without him; finally getting on the real Broadway stages and appearing more times than they can remember on chat shows. Darren misses it. He misses what he never got to share with them. At least he’s got Chris.  
But there’s a scene they have to do which feels stranger than it should. Perhaps it’s the lack of set, the absence of just 5 other people around them when they did this scene for TV, but this feels more real than it should. Chris stays in character, but Darren feels himself slip out of his every few minutes and has to remind himself that he’s Blaine, that this isn’t real; it’s not really happening.  
He proposes to Chris- sorry, Kurt, every night. On TV, Kurt and Blaine are married now, complete with secure jobs and the discussion of a surrogate. Naturally it was a hit with the fans- Klainers, they call themselves, so of course Ryan wanted it to be in their tour. A follow up to their first proposal, the silly one about Blaine joining Glee club. This is more serious. It kills Darren to have to say the words, over and over again as if they don’t matter, replacing Chris’ name with Kurt’s. He smiles, afterwards, jokes about it when they eat together as a cast, pretends it doesn’t matter. But when he’s on his own, he imagines about what it will be like one day.

‘Chris, you mean so much to me. He clasps his hands round Chris. ‘And I’ve been wanting to say this to you for what feels like forever. He takes a step back. ‘And now, now it finally feels like the right time.’ He sinks to one knee. Chris makes a choking sound but lets him carry on. ‘Chris, you are the most amazing man I’ve ever met. A tear roles down Chris’ cheek. Darren stays composed, keeps it together.’ And spending the past 5 years with you has been an absolute pleasure.’ Chris breaks out into a smile. ‘And being able to call myself your boyfriend has been an absolute pleasure.’ Chris smiles some more. ‘But I don’t want that anymore.’ Darren continues.’ I want to be able to call myself your husband. I want to marry you.’ Darren reaches into a pocket and takes out a small box. ‘So Chris, will you do the absolute honour of marrying me?’ Darren opens the box, revealing a small, silver ring, engraved with their initials. ‘Will you marry me?’  
Chris nods, cries yes and Darren gets up and puts the ring on Chris’ finger before embracing him in a hug, pulling him up off the ground, Chris’ feet in the air.

Darren wakes up. He’s in their hotel room, his arm around Chris’. Chris feels him wake and turns to look at him.  
‘You okay?’ You were mumbling a bit in your sleep.’  
‘I’m fine,’ Darren smiles, a little too brightly, holding Chris plain, un-ringed hand.  
‘You sure?’  
‘Yeah, just had a really good dream, that’s all. Darren becomes aware of his cock, hard and throbbing against his stomach. He doesn’t know why it’s like that. What if he can’t control it when the real time comes?’  
‘Oh yeah?’ Chris smiles at him, staring into his brown eyes.  
‘Yeah,’ Darren smiles back, draping his leg round Chris and pressing himself into Chris’ leg, letting Chris feel. Letting Chris know.  
‘Oh.’


	4. Chapter 4

Every time they do the sketch, Darren has the same dream. Always the same. Always perfect, word perfect. Apart from how he wakes up; always hard and heavy, aching to be touched. He worries time and time again, that it will happen when he does it for real. Even if that’s years away. But Chris doesn’t mind him waking up like that though. Chris is always happy to help.

 

‘You are such-‘ Chris catches his breath, dragging his lips away from Darren’s, ‘A teenager Darren-‘ Chris squirms, moving his hips against Darren’s; trying to find a rhythm, ‘Every-’ Darren kisses his neck, sucking hungrily; all rules ordered on them by hair and make up forgotten, ‘God-damn-’ Chris grabs on to Darren’s biceps, glad to be on top, taking control, giving his boyfriend what he needs, ‘Night.’ ‘OH GOD DARREN.’  
Darren moans back, loud and desperate, nudging Chris with his leg to straddle him, glad when he does. Darren’s sweating already and his cock lays trapped in his underwear; the black cotton smudged with pre cum.  
‘Need you so bad,’ Darren moans; trying not to cry out when Chris pulls off his own T- Shirt and wriggles out of his tracksuit bottoms. Their hotel room is filled with the slaps of their wet skin being forced together, their underwear the only boundaries left.  
Darren arches his back and cries out as his cock as forced against Chris’, his whole body is so, so tight and desperate; his previous tiredness forgotten. He decides that if he gets a boner when he proposes for real and it ends like this, it won’t be that bad after all, because right now, nothing matters, absolutely nothing matters but sex, the feel of his body clenched around Chris’, Chris jamming into him so quick and hard until the heat in Darren’s stomach takes over and he comes, white liquid pouring over his chest. They’ve got a bit of a way to go before that happens though.  
‘Chris,’ Darren moans against Chris’ ear as Chris leans forward, hips working like mad. ‘I need you-‘  
‘Yeah?’ Chris asks, resisting against what his cock, his whole body is telling him, and site up away from Darren. In one quick, slick move he’s out of his underwear, exposed and vulnerable, a fist moving slowly up and down his cock, his balls red and swollen. He doesn’t feel vulnerable though, not when Darren’s staring at him, eyes wide and hungry, trailing down his stomach and resting at his dick.  
‘Come here,’ Chris breathes, his voice deep and crackly, he’d be embarrassed for anyone else to here it, but here it’s just Darren, the man he doesn’t mind sharing his sex voice with. He doesn’t choose to sound like this. It just sort of happens.  
Darren sits up and takes Chris into his own palm, going faster but knowing Chris needs lube. He reaches over and stuffs a hand into his bag, next to the bed, rummaging around until he finds a condom and half empty bottle of lube. They always use it up so quickly.  
Squeezing a dollop into his hand, he starts working on Chris again, feeling Chris thrust his body forward, trying to give more and more to the heat overtaking his body. Chris works his hands down Darren’s legs, taking Darren’s’ underwear with him, and now they’re both naked and sprawled over the bed, Chris still on top of Darren., grinding into Darren’s fist and jerking Darren off with his hand, palm covered in clear lube.   
Darren works a finger into himself, glad he took a shit before he went to bed, and when one finger has done all it can, he adds another, stretching himself out for Chris. Chris adds a finger too, and despite the awkward position, it works for Darren; how Chris’ fingers are longer than his so he can feel Chris better than his own, how Chris wriggles his finger around, getting deeper and deeper, preparing Darren the best he can for his thick, hung cock.  
‘You’re almost ready, Chris breathes, breaking out of the rhythm his hips have kept up, to concentrate on Darren.  
‘’M ready,’ Darren moans, adding another finger when Chris pulls out of him, fingers tearing open the condom wrapper.  
‘YOU GUYS AWAKE?’  
It’s the loud, intruding voice of Amber. Chris wants to kill her; Darren grabs the covers and shoves them over them; despite their locked door.  
‘Shhh,’ Chris whispers at him, his arousal melting away at being interrupted.  
‘I KNOW YOU ARE, I HEARD YOU TALKING,’ she carries on, oblivious to what’s been happening on the other side of the wall. ‘RYAN WANTS TO TALK TO CHRIS, SOMETHING ABOUT AN EMERGENCY COSTUME FITTING.’  
Chris and Darren remain silent.  
‘WELL DON’T COMPLAIN WHEN HE COMES UP HERE HIMSELF.’  
They remain silent until a minute’s passed and they both agree she’s gone.  
‘D, I’ve lost it,’ Chris says, his cock decisively more soft.  
‘No, come on, I can get it back,’ Darren reassures him, starting to work Chris again. Chris flinches.  
‘No seriously, I’m gone.’  
Darren turns down his bottom lip and switches on his puppy eyes but Chris is too sensitive. If he’s honest, he doesn’t quite understand how Darren can still be so hard, not when they had to pause for two whole minutes in the most unsexy situation ever.  
‘It’s okay though,’ he leans in to join his mouth with Darren’s. I’ll still do you.’   
‘Not fair,’ Darren tries to say as Chris plants harder, messier kisses on him and jerks him off. ‘I wanted to do you.’  
‘Well you can kill Amber in the morning for me, okay?’  
Darren smiles and thrusts forward, and soon he’s letting his orgasm take over his body and closes his eyes as the white streams of cum cover their stomachs. He lies there afterwards, eyes closed; lashes fanned over his eyelid, as Chris grabs some tissues and wipes them both clean, before saying their ‘I love you’s and falling to sleep.  
‘Chris, you in there?’   
It’s Ryan.   
‘Chris?’  
Chris jolts out of his sleep and on hearing Ryan’s voice remembers. ‘Oh God,’ he moans, grabbing his jeans and a T-Shirt before stumbling out the door.  
He stinks of sex and may or may not have something flaky and white dried onto his arm, and if that wasn’t a giveaway then his hair is.  
‘Did Amber not tell you?’  
‘Tell me what?’  
‘Oh. Well we need to give you a costume fitting, sorry. It’ll be quick.’  
Chris fakes a look of surprise and asks Ryan questions about it, before saying he was just going to bed.  
He is an Emmy award winning actor after all.


	5. Chapter 5

‘You make me-’ Darren sings, side stepping and clicking his fingers, ‘feel like I’m living a-’ the singers did the same behind him, all wearing the same black pants, white shirt, and blue blazer, piped with red. ‘Teenage Dream-’ Darren turns and points at Chris, dressed in shorts and a leather jacket; perched on a choir stool. ‘The way you turn me on-’ Darren winks at Chris. It’s quick, just for him. ‘I can’t speak-’ Darren does some ridiculous gesture around his mouth which sort of accidentally resembles a blow job. Whoops. ‘Leys run away and-’ Darren bounds up to Chris and gabs his hand, pulling him up,’ Never look back.’ Chris joins in with the choreography but he’s not concentrating; now when his boyfriend’s back in his uniform and when he knows what the next song is.  
20 seconds before the song finishes, Chris makes a quick exit off the stage before he’s rushed to the clothing rail and a crew member rushes up to him to help him with his quick change. The crew swap positions every night; Chris never knows who’s going to be stripping the clothes off his back.   
‘Oh, him Emma.’ He smiles, as she ducks down to start unlacing his boots.  
‘Hey,’ she looks up and grins, before wrestling the shoe off Chris’ foot and working on the other one. ‘You guys are doing amazing out there.’  
‘Thanks,’ Chris says, yanking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. He lifts his leg up so Emma can get the other boot off before grabbing his leotard off the rack and getting into it. He pulls his shorts off and puts his feet into his jeans, silently begging them to go on quickly, and now, because he’s meant to be on that stage in ten seconds and Heather and Jenna are already stood by him, waiting so that they can go on as a group. The jeans aren’t going on, of course they aren’t, it’s practically I his contract that he has to wear the worst jeans imaginable because apparently some men, Kurt included, think that is fashion. Well, fuck fashion.

Emma helps Chris put them on, trying not to blush when her hands brush against his thigh because that is so unprofessional. But soon enough, Chris is dressed in jeans, leotard and sequined waistcoat, and he’s slips on his black shoes while Emma pushes a black tie over his head and another crew member runs with them to get them on stage. He just makes it.

‘Wow man, that was epic!’ Darren cries out to the other singers dressed in blazers as they get backstage. ‘I mean, just, wow!’ He takes time to fist bump all of them, grinning round in appreciation until they all start to leave, heading to their dressing rooms to play a game of cards to pass the time they have before they’re needed for the closing number.  
‘Hey,’ Darren smiles, coming up to Emma. ‘You need any help or something?’  
‘Err, no, not really,’ Emma says, raising her eye brows. ‘And aren’t you meant to be in your dressing room, not getting into trouble?’  
‘But it’s so boring in there.’  
‘It’s the only way we know where you are Darren. Especially after the first night when you wandered off and became mobbed by the fans.’  
‘There was only like, four of them dude! And they were cool!’  
‘And you almost missed your cue Darren.’  
Darren pouts and takes off his blazer as someone armed with a bottle of gel starts attacking his hair.  
‘Is Chris almost done?’  
‘No, he’s still out there,’ the lady doing his hair replies. Once he’s fully cemented, she goes.  
‘Hey! Do you want to go watch Chris with me?’  
Emma gets up off her chair where she’s waiting for the next quick change (which isn’t until 10 minutes, and to tell the truth, she’s bored.) ‘You promise you won’t walk off?’  
‘Promise!’ Darren grins, rushing down the stairs with Emma. If they walk go all around the arena they can sneak up into the part where the crew do the lights and Darren will get to see his Chris.  
Onstage, Chris is working it. Hips swinging like crazy, tongue running over his teeth, arms clutching his hair. Beyonce makes him go like magic. It’s one crazy slut drop which makes the crowd roar and Darren smile. That little sex machine on stage? That sex machine was his.  
When the lights go down and Emma rushes Darren back to his changing room before anyone notices he’s gone, Darren sends Chris a text. One giving him a little hint as for what was for later.


	6. Chapter 6

‘I’m so disgusting and sweaty,’ Chris moans, getting into the already running shower.  
‘Hey, it’s hot.’ Darren says to him, putting the lid down on the toilet and watching him. ‘I like it.’  
Chris blushes and replies with, ‘You’re such a pervert Darren. Watching me like this.’ Comically, Darren brings a hand up to his eyes and pretends to peek through his fingers; glad when he makes his boyfriend laugh. ‘Why are you in here anyway?’  
‘Hey! It’s a shared bathroom dude. And I was planning to shave but this seems so much better.’ He leans back against the system before standing up sharply when he accidentally flushes it; the noise startling him.  
‘What the hell are you doing?’ Chris asks, laughing out loud at how startled Darren is. He looks exactly like a deer caught in headlights. ‘Are you getting in or what?’ Chris asks, inviting Darren in. He doesn’t mind how this ends; as long as he’s asleep in one hour. He’s absolutely exhausted.  
Darren’s not one to miss a chance like this and strips his clothes off until he’s bare naked before leaping into the shower and hugging his wet, slippery boyfriend.  
‘I’m kind of getting washed Darren,’ Chris says, out of habit really because he’s certainly not discouraging him.  
‘Let me help,’ offers Daren; his voice deeper now, softer, as if to make sure only Chris can share this moment with him. Darren grabs Chris’ blue loofah and squeezes a blob of shower gel onto it. They both grin when he does this; so many memories of lube running through their minds. Darren leans over to Chris and slowly starts rubbing his back, arms and shoulders; while Chris relaxes into his touch. It’s been too long. Due to their tiredness and rushed nights practicing scenes, they’re getting much less sex than they hoped- the past two nights they’d had to be content with hurried handjobs, that was it. Now though, they had time.  
Darren starts rubbing Chris’ stomach with his other hand, fingers trailing down the thin line of hair leading down from Chris’ tummy button, slowly feeling each spot before reaching the short, trimmed pubes above Chris’ cock, before ending to give way to smooth, shaved skin. His hand trails under Chris balls, causing his own cock to twitch, as he cups his hand round Chris, standing behind him and gently half kissing, half nibbling on his ear. Chris instinctively arches his back up against Darren’s torso, shoulder blades brushing against the hard, small nipples on Darren’s chest. Darren moves his hand upwards and starts pumping Chris’ cock until it can’t get harder, his thumb sliding over the sensitive head, causing Chris to moan uncontrollably and reach out to put a hand on the wall, steadying himself. He’s expecting Darren to continue, faster, or maybe turn around so Chris can return the favour, but instead, Darren sinks to his knees and in one motion, takes Chris into his mouth.  
If the sight of Darren getting on his knees was meant to prepare Chris for this, it didn’t. As Darren pulls off and licks from the base off his cock down to his slit, he moans, long and drawn out; Darren swirls his tongue around the head; eager to taste all of Chris’ pre cum. The salty tang of it takes over Darren’s mouth but it’s so familiar, and so hot, how it’s mixed in with the taste of Chris, it’s sort of good.   
Chris moans again, voice crackling up, and makes a fist round what Darren can’t quite take in yet. Darren’s eyes are closed, but he can sense it because he pushes Chris’ arm away and takes over with his own hand, the other clenched around Chris’ arse, index finger inquisitively exploring in between Chris’ crack.  
Darren bobs his head into Chris’ hips then out again, repeating methodically; doing what he knows works best. Chris is glad he shaved last night because despite Darren always reassuring him he doesn’t mind, and sort of likes it; Chris can’t bring himself to just leave his pubes to nature and let Darren get a face of them each time he blew him. And Darren can’t talk, he’s always been neatly trimmed to just a centimetre or under, sleek black pubic hair, and since Ryan forcing him to wax whenever the slightest view of his chest or stomach was filmed, Darren’s waxed down there a couple of times too. He once asked Chris to help him but Chris couldn’t bring himself to make Darren gasp and yelp like that, not when it was just for hair removal. The handcuffs hidden under Chris’ bed back in LA were a whole other situation.  
Darren sinks into Chris again, relaxing his throat and trying not to stimulate his gag reflex. His own cock was aching to be touched by more than just his own hand, but the position was completely wrong for Chris to do anything. His own hand had to do, and he squeezed tight around his own cock, enjoying the intense, surreal pleasure coiling around in his stomach and swelling up his balls.  
Darren dips his head off Chris’ length and tightens his grasp on Chris, steadying the cock in front of his face, before licking lightly along the thick vein on the underside of it. He starts at the base before pressing light kisses over Chris’ balls before kissing them with an open mouth, the taste of sweat and skin covering his lips and tongue. A stream of pleasure rushes up Chris’ spine and his limbs suddenly become useless, he’s clinging onto Darren’s head for support, the hot power shower still rushing over them. The water’s drenched Darren’s hair and for once it lays flat across his head, Chris’ hand delving into it, pulling hard and causing the jet black hair of Darren to be stretched in his scalp, causing Darren to give out a frustrated groan of pain, but it’s wanted pain, the kind that makes his cock twitch against his hand and his skin feels tighter, begging to be touched all over.  
Darren gives Chris more licks, working his way up the cock which has found home in his ass so many times before, and he kisses the red tip, letting it sink just into his mouth before pulling off, repeating over and over again; each time he pulls off a soft, wet pop is heard, as if Chris needed any more conformation that what Darren was doing to him, and the effects it was having on him was real. Chris tries not to thrust into Darren’s face because really, that is so unromantic and not really fair, and honestly, he does try, but his body tells him no and does it anyway. Right into Darren’s cheek.  
‘Calm down,’ Darren jokes, grabbing hold of Chris and sinking his mouth down again before Chris can reply. Chris moans in appreciation and continues to thrust, imagining how Darren just sounded. Darren’s’ voice is naturally deep, at least, deeper than Chris’ and when they had sex, it was always deeper, but not like this, not all swollen and broken like his voice was broken.  
Fuck. What if Chris had gone so bad Darren couldn’t sing tomorrow? Chris tore a hand out of Darren’s hair to trail over Darren’s well built shoulders before lightly covering his throat. He didn’t want to press down at all, scared the pressure and the fullness of Chris’ cock shoved down Darren’s throat was too much. He felt the large, long lump in Darren’s throat, moving as Chris moved, the shape of Chris’ dick bulging out of Darren’s stubbly neck, giving Chris even more satisfaction than he wanted. It was getting too much too soon. But he liked it. Fuck, he didn’t even care if Darren couldn’t sing tomorrow, or if they both couldn’t even move, because this was so good, this blow job was the most important thing in the world, it never needed to stop; and if they did stop, if one of them gave in, they were going to do it over and over again, safe in the bathroom forever.  
Chris’ thighs were shaking now, it’s getting too much, and he wants it to be the best it could possibly be, right now. He shoves his hips back and forth, finding a quick, sharp rhythm because Darren’s shown before that he can take it; that he can take anything Chris gives him.  
Darren gives way to the rhythm and lets Chris take over, his throat giving way to Chris and Chris takes control, one hand on Darren’s head, one hand on the wall and he’s going faster and faster, each thrust feeding the heat inside both of them; their balls tightening and Darren works harder and harder on his own cock, balls becoming too firm, intense, hot heat swooping over his body, his brain drunk with arousal; with pure sex.  
Darren comes first; he’s not sure why or even how but there’s so much of everything and he just can’t help himself, the orgasm takes over his entire body and he thrusts into his hand, head bobbing harder and harder against Chris’ dick. The splash of cum against Chris’ lower calf and ankle does it for him, and to be honest, he’s glad it does because this went on for so long, a glorious long but the old, wise voice stored at the very back of his mind was beginning to ask him if he was hurting his boyfriend, even if Darren would never admit it. He doesn’t realise Darren had came, not until the cum, lukewarm against the hot water pouring over them, is released onto him, he just thought Darren was getting really into it; their bodies weren’t pressed against each other, allowing them to feel the other one tense up, reaching their pint. His whole body shudders, and his hips buck up into Darren’s mouth, cock jammed into the throat engulfed around him and Darren’s hand works around his base like crazy, rubbing Chris though the sharp electric burst of pleasure which overtakes his body. Chris joins Darren in breaking out into an even bigger sweat than he was going through before, every cell in his body feels like they’re swelling up and opening .His eyes pull out of focus and things in his vision are shaking; he just can’t regain focus even when he tries. Small lights are bursting against his eyeballs and his brain feels like it’s swelling, it should all feels so wrong but it doesn’t, it just feels completely and irrevocably right; his hot splashes of cum streaking out of him and into Darren; Darren taking it all, he’s practically unconnected his throat from his brain at this point, ignoring everything his body cries in protest and just letting it all happen; just letting Chris happen.  
The intense pleasure dulls down for both of them, but mainly Chris because it’s never felt like this before, he’s felt so good or light headed, the only thing his brain able to process being sex; pure, blissful heat and goodness taking over his entire body, his every cell. So much pleasure at once results in too much sensitivity at once and his cock doesn’t feel good in Darren’s mouth anymore. He pulls out of Darren and Darren’s glad to let him but so pleased he’s made Chris fall to pieces like this.  
‘Wow.’ Chris is only just legible to Darren and they breathe heavily in unison, half panting. Chris can’t stand and resigns himself to lying back against the tub as Darren lies against the opposite end; the hard feel of the taps against his back welcomed by his body.  
‘You okay?’ Darren’s voice sounds bad; deeply scratched and damaged, and Chris manages to feel worried and briefly comes out of his post orgasm daze to ask if he’s alright but Darren says he’s fine and that he’ll be just good with a hot drink and a cough sweet, and that he hoped Chris enjoyed it.  
‘Of course I liked it,’ Chris croaks.’ It was the best ever.’  
Darren smiles. ‘Glad ‘m appreciated.’  
‘Oh, you are,’ Chris murmurs closing his eyes and feeling the hard jets of water stream over his flushed face.  
Darren sighs; he really can’t leave Chris here to sleep in the fucking shower. Getting, up, he swoops Chris up; cradling him I his arms, Chris’ limbs swaying bonelessly, his soft, flushed cock limp against his leg. Darren dumps Chris on the double, king sized bed before returning into the bathroom to get a bath towel. He lays it out over Chris’ side of the bed and rolls Chris onto it; not sure if Chris is asleep already or just in the biggest orgasm blackout ever.  
Far off, in the land of orgasms, Chris decides it’s both.   
Darren wraps a towel round his waist and heads over to the tea tray, boiling the kettle and sucking on three cough sweats while massaging his throat with his wrinkled hands, pruned up from the long, sweltering shower. He coughs slightly, and pulling his hand away from his mouth there’s a few drops of creamy white liquid; mixed in with a more worrying tinge of red; his own fluid His voice will be alright, he thinks. He hopes so, anyway. A lot of rest would do the trick. A weeks worth of rest.  
He better get resting it, because he has ten hours before he’ll have to talk to Ryan during breakfast.

He never did shave.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Morning, Criss.’  
‘Hey Ryan,’ Darren croaks, piling bacon on his plate and grabbing a glass of orange juice. Lots of orange juice. His throat was red and raw, screaming out for anything cold and sweet  
‘You don’t sound too good. You okay?’  
‘Yeah, just coming down with a bit of a cold.’ Darren coughs slightly to try prove his point but instantly regrets it; his throat blistering. ‘I’ll be able to sleep it off or something though. Don’t worry, it’s cool man.’  
Ryan doesn’t look convinced but drop the subject, saying good morning to the sleepy eyed Chris who’s trailing behind Darren, and walks off to talk to Naya.

‘Dude, you’ve killed me,’ he moans, looking up at Chris, who’s munching away at his cereal.  
‘I can’t even swallow or anything!’  
Chris feels guilty; he genuinely didn’t think Darren would take it so bad. He’s usually fine at giving head; he was always back to singing the next day. This time, however, things must have gone a bit too far. Literally.  
‘I have meds if you want some?’ he offers. My doctor gave me them from ages ago when I got ill. Maybe…maybe we should slow down on the sex though.’  
‘I’ll try some.’ Darren flinches as each sound he makes cuts into the flesh or his throat.  
‘I feel so bad.’ Grabbing Darren’s hand, Chris continues. ‘Seriously D, you’ve gotta tell me when it’s too much okay?’  
‘But I like it so much.’ He pouts. ‘It feels so good.’  
‘Well obviously it doesn’t or you wouldn’t end up like this. Please Darren, don’t let me do this to you.’  
‘But…but sex?’ Darren sticks out his lower lip. He loves sex. He loves Chris. So, sex with Chris is just fantastic.  
‘Look, I’m not saying no more sex, you’ve just got to be careful about this Darren. I feel so bad looking at you like this; next time just say something okay? I won’t mind.’  
‘I don’t talk with my mouthful.’  
Chris tries to give Darren the ‘serious’ face, trying to tell him off but the ridiculousness of what Darren has just said takes control and he starts giggling helplessly. ‘Well, I suppose it’s good this is our last show before we get a break.’  
‘A whole week of nothing.’ Darren smiles blissfully.  
‘Yep. Only you’ve got to be singing for tonight first.’ Darren groans and sinks his head down onto the table; only just missing his plate of untouched bacon.

 

The show honestly isn’t that bad. Lea and several other members of the cast are  
down with colds but they somehow manage to power through it and sound bearable. Darren however, is a lost case, but after Ryan tells the cast to encourage the fans to sing along with him; the mass of screamed out song lyrics means no one can really tell.   
The doctor can though, the doctor Ryan insists Darren goes to immediately the next morning.  
‘Seriously, I’ll be fine,’ he croaks as Ryan rings up a taxi service. ‘I just need a couple of days rest.’   
Ryan turns away so his back is pointedly faced at Darren and orders the cab anyway. ‘Darren,’ he begins after hanging up.’ You are in the lead cast- I can’t have you like this!’ And with that and a pat on the back, he leaves Darren to be sat in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for the very English black taxi to arrive.  
The throat doctor Ryan makes him see is in his 50s and doesn’t seem to understand what Darren’s saying half the time, let alone know who he is. Darren’s not quite sure if this is because the doctor is deaf or because his own accent is stronger than he thought.  
‘You need to be able to sing, right?’ Dr Jenkins says as he pokes a thin metal stick with a light on the end into Darren’s throat.  
Darren rolls his eyes in annoyance at how this doctor has as much common sense as a dentist. What was the point in asking him questions when he had someone else’s fingers in his mouth. Did the doctor want to get bitten? He makes some noise in agreement before the doctor fires another set of questions at him.  
‘Have you had any recent illnesses?’  
‘Have you experienced any vomiting?’  
‘Have you come into contact with anyone ill in the past seven days?’  
‘Have you had any signs of tonsillitis?’  
‘Does your family have a history of family health problems?’  
After saying ‘no’ to all of the questions, the doctor sighs and asks the final one.  
‘Have you had any foreign items in your mouth or throat?’  
In that moment even Darren’s already growing back stubble seems to blush. ‘Uhmm..err.’  
The doctor decides to be clearer.  
‘Have you recently been engaging in oral sex?’  
‘Y-yes,’ Darren splutters, wishing the chair he’s lying back on could sink and he could fall into England’s sewers, maybe be exterminated by some Daleks down there and never be seen again.  
And you took the active role, yes?’  
What does that even mean? Darren thinks to himself. He decides, yes, he took a fairly active role.  
‘Uh-huh.’  
‘The doctor finally removes his hand and takes some more lethal instrument and starts prodding around Darren’s tonsils and the back of his throat.  
‘You need rest.’ As if Darren didn’t already know. ‘No speaking, at least for three or four days.’ How will he talk to his Chris? ‘I’m going to give you some medication-‘he hands Darren a small bottle of pills ‘– 2 a day to relieve any symptoms.’ Why?? Darren hates pills that aren’t the less than legal type ‘and I think that’s just a bout it really.’ He hands Darren some official looking paper with his diagnosis on. If you can count being told he sucked too much cock as diagnosis.  
Darren thanks the man and leaves the room after shaking his hand. But he swears, on his mother’s life, the last muttered words he hears are real.  
‘If you stopped being such a homo it wouldn’t happen.’  
Darren wants to confront that man, to beat him up, to smash every thing in his office, he really does, a single tear swells in his eye as he leaves; leaving a pattern for the others to fall down.  
It’s raining outside. There’s his excuse.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Hey babe,’  
It’s Chris. As sweet and oblivious as ever, unaware to what has just happened to Darren.  
‘Hey.’ Ouch. The whole not-speaking thing? He’s’ going to have to work on that. Darren smiles and wraps his arms round Chris’ waist as Chris embraces him. He’s kissed on the nose, hugged tight, and rubbed on the back.   
‘You okay?’ Chris has seemingly noticed Darren’s lack of enthusiasm at returning the gestures.  
‘’M fine.’ Darren smiles, admittedly weak.  
‘Your eyes are a bit red.’ Chris pouts and leans in to kiss Darren’s eyebrows.  
‘Tired.’ Darren’s voice is barely a whisper now, his throat really is worse than he thought.  
Chris believes Darren’s weak excuse for red eyes and his somewhat withdrawn body language. It may be unusual for the normally bouncing and singing Darren, but at this point in the tour, everybody’s tired- even Lea, who’s finally withdrawing from belting out musical theatre songs in the shower.  
Darren starts undressing and finally crawls into bed with only his boxers on. Chris wants to follow suit but Darren seems…lonely? Decidedly less Darren, anyway. Chris thinks that maybe he misses LA, or maybe really is coming down with a cold, so Chris takes a quick look in the mirror before ruffling his hair up a bit and goes to find Ashley.  
Ashley’s happy to find a bleary eyed Chris knocking her hotel room door. She’s sharing a room with Lauren and two dancers who remind Chris of their names- Courtney and Holly.  
Courtney and Holly, he repeats silently to himself as he settles down onto Ashley’s bed, joining in the watching of ‘The Little Mermaid,’ which someone has found on TV. The room’s gets quite crowded- Jenna has joined them and after 10 or so minutes 2 ‘warblers’ join them; Curt and Riker. A few other people mill in the room and Chris is torn whether to fetch Darren or not. It’s one of Darren’s favourite movies, but the more he thinks about it, the sadder Darren seems to be. Coming back from the doctors…he just hadn’t seemed happy. But maybe it was the weather. English drizzle really was quite depressing. 

Darren’s dreaming of white. White chairs. White flower petals. White ties. White doves. White ribbons, lacing the chairs. White cake.  
Charcoal grey suits though. They’re both in suits. Chris and Darren.  
There’s so many people.  
Happy people.  
Smiling, he mutters something to Chris; inaudible. Chris replies back. Again, unheard. There’s a man behind them. He smiles as Darren slides a ring on Chris’ finger. Chris’ looks at it; eyes shining and slips one on to Darren’s finger too. There’s no jamming of the rings, no sobbing, no slip ups in the vows. The priest behind them, draped in white, says something; Darren catches the word ‘kiss.’ He looks up to the man and is greeted to a nod. He turns to his husband and leans in; Chris’ mouth coming closer and closer.  
The crown in font of them gasp and Chris turns his head, Darren rejected. A man’s running up the aisle. Their aisle. A doctor’s stethoscope swings round his neck. His footsteps get louder, slamming into Darren’s head. The man reaches them and Daren notices his coat. It’s white as well, but yellowed and old compared to the fabrics around them. Chris is pushed away from Darren; Chris falls in to the ground. The man slams himself against Darren, kicking him, punching him. Darren gives up. He’s not sure on what. Maybe everything.  
He lies against the cold ground, damp with the English rain which gets heavier and heavier as he’s beaten up, his face bruised and swollen. The man stops and screams ‘fag’ in his face; the words piercing his ear drum. He’s left there, on the grass, and as he looks up, everyone is gone. The guests are gone.  
The priest is gone.  
Chris is gone.

Chris isn’t there.  
Chris has left him.

 

Darren wakes up with the sheets twisted around his body, damp with sweat. His dark curls are limp and stuck to his forehead and as he breathes. He’s left with a raw throat, begging for the lukewarm glass of water on Chris’ bedside table. He takes a swig of it and collapses back down on the bed, too tired to shower or even move.  
An hour later Chris returns and finds his boyfriend lolled ad blacked out on the bed, the tell tale sign of a dried tear stained down his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Darren doesn’t know why the man’s words have affected him so much. Okay, he might. Chris is part of the reason. Whatever people may say about him, what they say about his Chris hits him the most. Chris is his...well, his everything. And when people share their ideas about gay people being ‘wrong’ or ‘disgusting’ the first instinct Darren gets is always to protect his Chris. Chris has had enough of the hatred, and Darren wants to ensure he never, ever, experiences that again.   
When he thinks about it, long and hard, he gets realises they’re hurting. The words are hurting.  
This isn’t about Chris. Or anyone else. The words are aimed at him.  
Is he really a fag?  
He looks in the mirror.  
He’s too old for this.  
Of course he isn’t. He knows that. It just takes some reminding sometimes.  
Chris is good at that. He doesn’t have to say anything, just put his arm around Darren, draw him in tight; their bodies pressed against each other, and Darren knows it will be okay.  
Darren wants it to be okay forever. He wants to be with Chris, forever.


	10. Chapter 10

The week they have in London is admittedly getting boring. Most of the cast have some sort of illness- there seems to be a case of common cold going round- and even Ryan, who usually found pleasure in sitting doing nothing, was getting bored.  
So it was on their third day off that they all packed their bags and crowded into their different tour buses; setting off for France.

‘Love you,’ Darren mumbles into Chris’ ear as he rests his head on his boyfriends shoulder.  
‘ ‘mmm’ Chris agrees, closing his eyes and kicking off his shoes under his seat and bringing his knees up to his chest. ‘You only say that when you want something,’ he mutters, too tired to speak properly.  
‘Don’t want anything,’ Darren smiles; his curls spread out against Chris’ neck.  
‘You want my shoulder.’  
‘Love you.’  
‘You love my shoulder.’  
‘Love all of you.’  
‘Love all of you too.’

For once, Darren doesn’t dream about proposing or even marrying Chris. Chris, at his side; the familiar smell of his deodorant and washing powder; combines with Chris’ own special scent, was enough.  
Unfortunately, it was enough for his dick too, and when he awoke to the sound of the carriages rattling through the Eurostar, he was left with a hard on and absolutely nothing to do but ignore it.

The hotel Chris and Darren are in is posh; private and quiet, with a large pool by the beach. Ryan hadn’t managed to squeeze the whole cast into one hotel at such short notice, so Chris, Darren, Lea and Cory had gone together to what Ryan had privately told them was the ‘superior’ one, supposedly just for the leads. Chris isn’t sure if Kurt is still considered a lead but supposes Klaine is instead. He decides not to interfere, not when it means getting to spend four days alone with Darren. Well, if alone meant also being surrounded by 2 bodyguards and crew members,  
But it was enough for Chris to take off his white undershirt; the ones that Darren absolutely loathed, and spend the four days lounging about in the sun, occasionally joining his partner for a dip in the pool.

‘Hey, you.’  
‘Darren.’ Chris smiles, sitting up from his sun lounger and putting a hand over his forehead; blocking out the sun from his eyes.  
‘Pool?’ Darren’s already clothed in purple chequered swimming trunks; showing off his toned chest where his hairs are starting to grow back. He’s smiling like some 2 year old that’s just been promised an ice cream.  
‘ ‘mmmm.’ Chris agrees, too comfy to actually move. ‘Wait 5 minutes?’  
He gets a put in return but Darren drags a sun lounger over anyway and lays down beside Chris. ‘Why do I feel this 5 minutes isn’t going to end?’  
‘Because you know me too well and you’re a lazy fucker yourself.’  
Darren smiles in agreement and reaches out to stroke down Chris’ waist before sliding a finger under the waistband of Chris’ grey shorts. Chris makes a slight noise in protest and pushes Darren’s arm away.  
‘D.’  
‘’mm?’  
‘Public.’  
‘No one’s here.’ Darren blinks up at Chris, trying to tell if he’s going give in or not.  
‘No.’ Chris rolls over and leaves his bare, pink back to face Darren.  
Darren decides he’s’ not.  
He prods a finger into the top of Chris’ back, making Chris’ shoulder blades grind inwards and Chris’ chest stick out. Chris giggles and turns around so that he’s facing Darren again.  
‘So unfair,’ he moans.  
‘Talk to me then.’  
‘I am talking.’  
They smile at each other and stare for one, long second, exploring each other’s eyes and letting each other know. Not about anything in particular, just to know.  
‘You’re so pretty in the sun.’  
‘I’m burning.’ Chris disagrees.  
‘Pink and pretty.’ Darren tries to keep a straight face but fails, chuckling as Chris sits up again and twists his head round to stare at his gradually reddening back.  
‘I hate you,’ he moans as he reaches over and pulls on a white V-necked t shirt, one of Darren’s but long taken after a night spent at his house.  
‘No!’ protests Darren, realising his boyfriends perfect body was about to disappear under white cotton. ‘You look fine!’  
‘I’m burning Darren.’  
‘But- but now I can’t see.’  
‘You saw this morning. And last night. And the night before that.’ Chris feels he could go on forever.  
‘Not enough.’  
‘It’s plenty enough.’  
‘It’s never enough’ finishes Darren.  
‘You’re a poo.’  
‘Thank you.’  
‘I hate you.’  
‘You love me.’  
‘I do love you.’  
‘I know.’  
Chris closes his eyes to the feel of Darren’s hands pushing into his skin, the massage relaxing his muscles which seemed to get tighter after every night.

‘Chris? Chris!’ Darren stabs a fist into his back, moving him out of his massage-induced daze.  
‘Yeah?’ His voice is throaty from his half-awake nap; matching Darren’s whose is just turning to normal.  
‘Phone.’  
His iphone is chucked onto the lounger and he picks it up, opening the new message.

Ryan: how’s it going with you guys?

‘How’s it going?’ Chris asks Darren, showing him the text.  
‘Hmmm... Fabulously, and the feel or my boyfriends skin is just soo nice and he’s amazing and we were doing quite alright without our Mr. Rude Ryan interrupting us.’  
Chris rolls his eyes and texts back that it’s going fine.

Ryan: Are you with the others? We’re going out to dinner tonight, you’re welcome to join us.

Chris knows ‘welcome’ means ‘really should considering I’m your boss’ and is sceptical that ‘We’ means all the cast.

Chris: With Darren, lea and Cory inside and don’t know where the others are. Love to have dinner- who’s going? :)  
Ryan: You 4, and I’ve got the usual crowd going. Taxi will get you at 7.Bring Rick and Dave with you.

Chris makes a mental note to tell the bodyguards later that they’re expected to come with them. He finds them a bit pointless- he was in France, for god sake, not a fan convection, but they’re nice to talk to all the same.   
‘We’re going for dinner with the others,’ he informs Darren.  
‘Time?’  
‘7.’   
‘We could have time.’ Darren trails off, his mind, as usual, scheduling their sex.  
‘No.’  
‘Boo. Why?’ Darren always wants to know exactly what Chris feels about their sex life; whether Darren’s giving him enough, too much or too little, whether Darren goes to fast or to slow and if Darren’s coming too fast. Yep, Darren has to know precisely every detail, he considers himself a perfectionist when it comes to sex.

Chris texts back a ‘will do’ and replies, ‘’Cause I don’t want your cum dripping out my arse all during dinner.’  
‘I’ll bottom?’  
‘You just want to have sex twice, don’t you?’  
Darren’s caught and scratches his noise, guilty. ‘...Yeah? Once before and once after?’ Darren smiles wide, showing off his teeth, his eyes crinkling.   
‘You’re exhausting.’  
That’s meant to come after,’ Darren jokes, leaning forwards onto Chris and kissing his ear, cuddling his boyfriend and not giving a single damn who saw.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris: Rick’s ill, can’t make it  
Ryan: can you bring one of the crew then?  
Ryan: Not having just one bodyguard Chris  
Chris: I don’t think the crew are exactly body guards  
Ryan: I think they can walk you in and join us for dinner  
Chris: Who shall I ask?  
Ryan: Don’t mind   
Chris: Ok

 

‘D?’   
‘’mmm?’ Darren replies, eyes closed and legs wrapped around his boyfriend, both of them still naked and coming out of their post-orgasm daze.  
‘Ryan wants-okay,’ Chris cuts off as Darren starts kissing his chest and flicking his tongue over his nipples. Chris doesn’t want it though, not when they have to be gone in half an hour. It normally takes Chris at least 40 minutes to shower and get ready, and that’s without getting distracted by Darren along the way. He turns his body away slightly; forcing Darren to look up. ‘He wants us to get one of the crew to come with us.’  
‘Whyyy?’ Darren replies, turning his head slightly to sniff his armpit, wondering if Chris was getting put off by the smell.  
‘Rick’s ill.’ Chris leans over his boyfriend, he knows why Darren’s sniffing himself and wants to assure him he’s not put off. He kisses Darren’s left shoulder, picking up the taste of skin and sweat from Darren’s body. It’s nice.  
‘We don’t need anyone.’ Darren puts his arms under his head, letting Chris continue placing small and wet kisses over his body.  
‘Apparently we do.’  
‘Don’t.’  
Chris pauses before replying, fingers brushing over the stubble of Darren’s chest hair, peeking out from Darren’s once waxed skin. ‘He’ll make you do this again,’ he murmurs, nuzzling Darren’s chest with his forehead.  
‘Hmm?’  
‘Ryan,’ Chris continues. ‘And we have to take a techie because he thinks people can’t keep their hands off us or something.’  
‘It’s hard,’ Darren agrees.  
‘What?’  
‘Everything.’

 

35 minutes later they’re dressed and ready, Darren’s hair bouncy and free, Chris’ pumped up and moussed. They’re dressed casually, jeans and cardigans; Darren wearing Chris’ chequered blue shirt under, while Chris’ wore Darren’s grey cardigan. It was their little game. See if anyone noticed, hide if anyone commented.  
Their joined in a large taxi by Cory, Lea, Dave and Emma; asked and persuaded last minute to come, but if she’s honest, she didn’t need much persuasion. 

It’s slightly awkward in the taxi. Cory and lea are in their usual ‘monchelle’-only world, Chris is trying to ignore Darren’s fixated stare on him, complete with heart eyes, and Dave and Emma are sat in silence too. It’s not so much that the group don’t want to be with each other, it’s just too much effort to talk. Finally the taxi stops and they’re greeted and then seated by Ryan, who puts Chris and Darren next to each other and opposite Dave and Emma. Chris still thinks that the so called ‘bodyguards’ are unnecessary, but he’s glad they came. Emma, as it turns out, is amazing.

‘Do you see much theatre?’ he asks her; trying to break the ice.  
‘A bit. Well, quite a lot, but not enough.’  
‘It’s never enough.’ Chris agrees. ‘Have a favourite musical?’  
‘I love them all. But I’m addicted to Wicked and might possibly be an avpm lover.’  
‘Oh my god!’ Chris squeals, and Darren’s eyes too light up.  
‘Yep, starkid.’ Emma laughs, hoping she seems casual about it and not some obsessed fan. She is, but would like to stay professional right now.  
‘Man, that’s awesome!’ Darren grins, and instantly the conversation is set.

‘What’s your favourite starkid scene? Like, ever?’ Chris asks Emma some 10 minutes later into the conversation.  
‘Uhmm..I love them all? But funniest has to be ‘fuck the tie.’ ’   
Darren blushes but smiles, glad Chris is always there to assist him when getting dressed on tour.  
‘He still can’t even do his bow ties,’ Chris laughs. ‘And it’s been four years.’  
‘Hey! My fingers are just better at doing other things.’ Darren didn’t mean it to come out like that. Really, he didn’t. He meant like, playing piano and guitar and stuff. But Chris blushes and changes the conversation before it gets more awkward.  
‘Have you toured before?’  
‘No. Just helping stage productions, that kind of thing.’  
‘Awesome! That must be so cool!.’ Chimes in Darren.  
‘Yeah. But I’m always moving to other places, I don’t stay with my family much.  
‘That sucks. So, do you have a boyfriend or anything?’ Chris asks.  
‘No.’ Emma says, praying that no one ever finds out that about her fantasises locked in her head of Darren being her boyfriend.  
At the talk of boyfriends, Darren becomes subdued. He wants the whole world to know about him and Chris, he really does. It’s just hard finding the right words, the right time. He wishes he didn’t even have to announce it. He wishes he could just act all boyfriendy with Chris and people would just...accept.  
Just then a couple walk into the restaurant, hand in hand. It’s too men. Ryan notices and smiles, Chris can’t help but smile too. Darren wants that. Hands in hand with his boyfriend. Saying ‘I love you’ every day. But the thing is, he already does that. He wants it permanent, forever. And as the last conversation ends; as their empty plates are whisked away, he realises that more than anything, he wants a ring on his finger.

As they leave, Darren plants a quick Chris on Chris’ cheek. In front of everyone.  
No one says anything.  
Maybe it would be easier than he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

‘I love you forever,’ Chris moans as he slides himself into Darren again; their bodies parted only by the thin latex of a condom, used only to spare the sheets.  
Darren cries an ‘Oh,’ as Chris hits the perfect place, trying to breathe a bit quieter but also trying to get as much oxygen as possible. ‘Forever?’  
‘Of course forever,’ Chris breathes, methodically thrusting in and out of Darren. Darren’s on his back, legs folded up to his stomach while Chris kneels, body crouched over him, dick in him.   
‘How do you know?’ Darren continues. Admittedly, he did not plan to have a conversation with Chris during the sex he managed to convince Chris into having. But he can’t get this one out of his head.  
Chris forces himself to stop and sit up which involves him sitting up as straight as he can while he’s in Darren. He doesn’t want to hurt him. He looks Darren in the eye, both of them trying not to wince from he sudden lack of movement. ‘D, what’s this about?’  
‘Just want to know,’ Darren says, arms wrapping round the back of his thighs and pulling him in closer, encouraging him to start moving again. Chris obliges, and Darren continues. ‘Wanna make sure.’  
‘I’ll always love you.’ Chris bends his body over Darren. ‘Always.’ Chris doesn’t mean to quote Harry Potter. Not during sex. It just sort of happens.  
Darren rolls his eyes before widening them as Chris does an extra hard thrust into Darren, speeding up.  
‘Promise?’  
This is getting ridiculous now. They both have a logical understanding that conversations are for less intimate times. Chris slowly pulls out of Darren and kneels down on the bed. He rolls the condom off and tosses it into the bin before pumping his fist around his own cock.  
‘Come on Chris, no.’ Darren’s hand automatically closes around his own length, but he sits up and tries to pull Chris neck down over him.  
‘Darren,’ Chris begins. ‘We either talk now and finish this later-’and they both know there’s unlikely to be a later, Chris is tired enough and Darren’s eyes are getting droopy,’-or do it the opposite.’ Chris never was particularly literate during.   
‘I just want to make sure.’  
‘Make sure that I love you? You already know that.’ Chris squeezes the end of his own cock.  
Daren stays silent.  
‘D, what’s wrong?’ Chris is concerned now. Something’s wrong with his boyfriend. He’s never like this.  
‘I just...I want everyone to know. I want it to be perfect.’ As he talks Chris slides his hand down Darren’s cock, before transferring the lube there onto his own. It should be disgusting, but it’s not. As Darren watches, he’s reminded of the task at hand. He hurries up.  
‘We are perfect.’ Reminds Chris.  
‘You’re perfect. But you promise me we’re staying together forever?’  
‘Now you sound like we’re breaking up.’  
‘No no no.’ Darren amends. It’s true, and this is not what the conversation was meant to go like. ‘Look, you want to be with me forever right? Live together, properly, in a house, maybe...’ He chickens out. ‘Like, start a family.’  
‘Married first.’ Chris replies. Darren breathes an internal sigh of relief. Married. Marriage. Chris wants it. All he needed to know.  
‘Marriage?’ He plays along.  
‘Oh god,’ Chris stops stroking himself, scared he’s said the wrong thing, scared he’s creeping Darren out. ‘Only if you want it!’ He cups his balls with his left hand and wipes the other on the sheets. ‘I- I just want you to – not if- I don’t mind.’  
‘I don’t mind,’ Darren smiles, their eyes staring deep into each other’s.  
‘So you want to?’  
‘Of course I want to.’ Their hands entwine, eyes locked with intensity and happiness.  
‘We should probably finish this first.’ Chris’ mouth breaks out into a grin and he reaches down onto the floor to tear open another condom wrapper before entering his boyfriend again.

When he comes, filling up the condom, he thinks it may be his happiest orgasm ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days before they leave, Ryan visits Darren in the hotel. Completely unexpected, and not at all warned until they here a knock on the door.  
‘Who is it?’ Darren calls, lifting himself off a very bruised Chris, to which he was slowly pressing light little hickeys over, just below his collar bone so nobody else would see.  
‘Ryan,’ Ryan calls back. ‘Can I come in?’ He doesn’t wait for an answer and tried the door anyway. He’s slightly surprised that it’s unlocked- Chris must have forgotten to lock it last night, but the hotels so quiet and secure it’s not a big concern- and Ryan steps in to the sight of the boys half naked in bed together.   
‘Oh,’ Chris says, surprised at his boss’ total lack of appreciation for privacy. Chris turns over onto his stomach to hide his hickeyed body while Darren gets out of bed, throwing on an old Michigan hoodie and searching around for some sweatpants.  
‘You don’t need to get dressed,’ Ryan tells him, yellow hat ridiculously perched don top of his smooth, bald head. ‘I just need to talk to you.’  
‘Okay?’ Darren says, unsure what this interruption was about.  
‘I think...yeah, I want you to get waxed before we start again. And maybe a haircut-it’s getting long.’ At this, Chris’ eyebrows shoot up from where his burrowed in the duvet. If Ryan tries to touch his hair he might kill something. He was slowly but steadily reaching new heights with his hair every day.  
‘What?’ Darren cries, arms instinctively folding over his chest as if to protect the tiny little dark hairs growing there. ‘We only have like, three shows left.’  
‘I suppose...look, take your top off so I can see.’  
To a stranger, this would sound awkward, if not downright creepy. Darren’s used to having people inspect every part of him though, and he kind of became immune to awkwardness about his body when Ryan did those horrific close-ups on his butt throughout season 4. Obediently; he lifts off his hoodie and stands there in his bright purple boxer-briefs while Ryan stares at him. He stands there, hands swinging by his sides while Ryan judges how much hair will be there by their last show. Chris may have turned round to get a glimpse of his boyfriends bare back, complete with birthmark below his neck.  
‘I’m sorry dude, but I have to.’ Darren doesn’t see why he has too. No one’s even going to see it. Probably. And Blaine was meant to be 20 now, why couldn’t the guy have a few chest hairs? Slowly, he said ‘fine’ and Ryan called out ‘bye’ to Chris before agreeing he’s text Darren the time of his appointment to be waxed at a beauty salon.  
‘I hate him,’ Darren growls, joining Chris in bed.  
‘It’s better than the time he made you shave your legs.’  
Darren agreed. Season 5, episode 13. The time Blaine decided he’d ‘experiment.’ Seeing his legs lose their precious hair had been mortifying, not to mention cold.

It turns out the town they were staying in didn’t have a beauty salon though. In hindsight, maybe France wasn’t the place to get rid of your body hair. But Ryan couldn’t find anyone willing to wax the man’s chest. That’s why he went to the nearest store and brought a pack of waxing strips. And that’s why he went to the hotel looking for Lea and her expertly woman knowledge on how to do it right. Lea was out. The only other woman there was Emma, the techie. So that’s how and why the next morning Darren was greeted by a box-of-waxing-strips-holding-Emma, already apologising as she walked into the room. After they’ve discussed how much it would hurt- yes Darren, as much as the other times-and decided where they could do it, they kick Chris out the bed and Darren pulls off his shirt and lies down, watching Emma rub a strip between her hands, warming the wax up.  
‘Just do it quick.’  
‘I will.’ Emma tries not to start at his defined abs, topped off with the sturdy tummy which could never seem to go. Emma places the first strip horizontally across Darren’s chest.   
‘Ready?’  
‘Wait, wait!’ Darren cries, anxious she doesn’t start until he’s ready. ‘Chris?’ Chris comes out their bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe, clearly just about to take a shower. Darren reaches out his hand and wriggles his fingers, asking Chris to hold his hand. Chris sighs but obliges, taking a seat on the bed and clutching his boyfriends hand. Emma tries very hard not to think about how Chris is naked under that robe, and Darren is topless, dressed in only light blue jeans. Today just turned out to be a really, really good day.  
Okay. I’m ready,’ Darren says, and Emma tears off the strip in one go; all of their faces wincing and Darren’s is accompanied by a yelp.  
‘You’re such a baby,’ Chris teases, but squeezing his hand all the same.  
‘Would you like it?’ Darren offers, his eyebrows raised. That shuts Chris up.  
Emma tries her best to do it quickly, and she’s uninterrupted for the most part until Darren hastily screams ‘Mind my nipple!’ when a strip gets too close for comfort to the tiny nipples on his chest. Finally though, it’s over.  
‘Ouch.’ Darren winces, trying not to touch his red chest and pulling his T Shirt back on.  
‘You’re welcome.’ It sounds a little weird, Darren thanking Emma for giving him so much pain.  
‘No, seriously,’ he continues. ‘I’d much rather you than Lea, she’s a waxing asshole.’ Darren really did have a way with words, and Chris moans out loud with second hand embarrassment.  
‘Waxed assholes then?’ teases Emma, getting ready to leave. Darren tells her to wait though, and asks if she’s going into town later.  
‘Wasn’t planning to. Why?’  
‘Oh don’t worry then. Chris here is being lazy and refusing to accompany me, and I’ve got to go get my hair chopped off.’  
‘I don’t mind coming,’ Emma smiles, glad to spend more time with the man. ‘What time?’  
‘Seriously? I’ll come get you at 1?’  
They agree and Emma leaves, leaving Darren with a sore, angry chest but the perfect view of his boyfriend showering, as he takes his usual position sat on the lid of the toilet seat.


	14. Chapter 14

‘Thanks for coming with me,’ Darren says to Emma, as they get out the taxi and into the street. ‘It’s really nice.’  
‘Oh, it’s fine, ‘Emma confirms to him. ‘It’s nice to be out.’  
‘Yeah,’ Darren smiles. ‘I’ve got to get my hair cut at, like, four though. So you can leave before then if you want, I don’t mind.  
‘No, it’s cool. I don’t mind.’   
‘Okay then!’ Darren’s his usual, cheery self even when faced with the prospective of getting his just-growing-back curls chopped off. They browse around the town, looking at different stalls and souvenir shops, and finally stopping for some smoothies after Darren gets his hair done.

‘I still can’t believe I’m doing this,’ he says, sipping on a peach and mango smoothie while glancing nervously at the small bag in his hands.  
‘It will be fine, trust me okay?’  
‘What if it goes wrong? What if he doesn’t want to?’  
‘Then he’ll say so. And you’ll continue as normal until you’re both ready. Anyway, you said he did, right?’  
‘I know man, but-’ Darren ruffles a hand through his newly shortened hair.’-I dunno, I just-I don’t want to have to go through him saying that, you know?’  
‘Look. You’ll know okay? When it’s the right time, you’ll know and it will go perfectly.’  
‘You promise?’Darren asks, looking up into Emma’s eyes.  
‘I promise.’


	15. Chapter 15

When Darren returns, Chris notices he’s acting funny.  He keeps wanting Chris to initiate everything, hugs, kisses, the lot. It’s like he’s scared Chris doesn’t want things like that, it‘s like he needs reassurance Chris likes him.

Of course Chris likes him. Chris _loves_ him. Chris hasn’t stopped loving him since they got together.

 

_‘Chris, you’re amazing,’ Darren breathes as Chris walks over to him, ignoring the other people crammed into his house for his party._

_‘I try,’’ he teases, alcohol running through his veins. He’s not exactly shattered, but the alcohol has made him loosen up, eager to talk about everything which comes into his head. He’s confident. Maybe a little too confident. ‘Darren,’ Chris begins, talking slowly, aware he’s on the danger of slurring. ‘I think- I think..I think you’re really cool.’ Chris smiles and giggles and Darren joins him._

_‘I think you’re amazing, too. Really amazing dude!’ Darren shouts over the music, anxious to be heard. ‘Like, so amazing.’_

_Chris laughs and falls into Darren’s body as people brush past them. His hand clutches Darren’s chest, he’s trying to steady himself but once he has, he doesn’t let go. Darren’s still smiling and takes his hand, making a point of intertwining their fingers._

_‘Look! Now we’re together!’_

_Chris giggles and holds Darren’s over hand, their bodies swaying in time to the music._

_‘I really like you!’ Darren goes on, watching Chris stare at him in amusement, listening to every word he has to say. ‘And I like filming with you, and I dunno, I just like you, man!’_

_‘How much do you like filming with me?’ Chris flirts, eager to continue the conversation, eager to find out Darren’s feelings._

_‘Like, so much!’ Darren spreads his arms wide, unlocking their hands first.’_

_‘No!’ Chris pouts, unhappy at the separation. He grabs Darren’s arms back. ‘Like. This.’ He laces his fingers through Darren’s again._

_‘We should, like, make our own video sometime!’ Darren teases, enjoying the look on Chris’ face as he catches on._

_‘But you don’t want to have sex with me!’ Chris shouts, laughing loudly. ‘And I’m gay!’_

_‘I did it in college!’ Darren grins. ‘And we don’t have to.’ He pulls Chris in tighter, trying to stop the giggles which were coming out his mouth. He wanted to be serious, but it was hard with all the beers and several shots he’d had. ‘Look, Chris. I really like you okay! Like really, really like you.’ Chris giggles and lays his head against Darren’s. ‘No dude, I really, really like you!’ Darren’s anxious he gets taken seriously._

_‘I like you too!’ Chris shouts back. ‘And sometimes I think no Chris, Darren’s straight! But straight is so boring you know! Like, it’s all straight!’Darren stares at Chris, looking in his eyes. Chris stops giggling and for a moment, everything is still, they’re in their own bubble; completely separated from the crowd around them. ‘I really like you Chris.’ Darren’s voice is softer now, and Chris barely catches his words. But he’s been staring at Darren’s lips for so long he knows exactly what came out of them. He stands there, taking in just how much Darren likes him. A lot. More than he had thought. But Darren was straight. No boys at all. He’s drunk. Really drunk. And he didn’t even like him, right? Chris was just too confident; he had drunk way too much to understand anything._

_But then Darren leans in, breath reaching of beer but Chris doesn’t mind. His probably smells just as bad._

_And then Darren’s lips are on his, slowly kissing him but then his tongue pokes into Chris’ mouth and Chris opens his, sliding his tongue over Darren’s in return. It’s not as sloppy as it should be, considering how much they’ve drunk, they’re both concentrating so hard on not being drunk and enjoying this moment so it can last forever. It doesn’t though. A giddy Lea walks up to them and stabs a finger into both their backs; telling them that she’s happy and all but they need to get a room. Chris huffs. It’s his house; he can make out where he wants right?_

_But a warm, soft hand pulls him out of the lounge and they stumble their way into Chris’ room._

_‘Are we- are we..you know?’ Darren begins, unsure what all this means._

_‘Boyfriends?’ Chris sits down on the bed, hands clenched around his duvet to keep himself steady._

_‘Yeah. I mean, do you want that?’_

_‘Darren. I would love that.’_

_Chris pulls Darren down and once again their lips meet, saliva mixing, tongues darting into each other’s mouths. They don’t make a sex tape. They don’t get undressed. They just kiss, sweet, prefect kisses, marking them as one._

Later on in the night though, Darren seems to calm down. He stops fidgeting and gets back to his touchy-feely self with the help of some celebration shots with the rest of the cast. Maybe he had too many though, Chris thinks, as he insists Chris dance ‘Single Ladies’ on the hotel bar’s dance floor.

Definitely too many, Chris decides, as Darren puts him in a fireman’s lift and dumps him on the floor, demanding g him to dance as Darren takes a seat, cross-legged on the floor.

Still though, it only takes Heather and Jenna to bound up with him, carefully putting their drinks in the responsibility of other people’s hands, and he’s happy to oblige.

   


	16. Chapter 16

Things go back to normal when they do the last couple of shows in Ireland. There’s a strong sense of people being in ‘work mode’ combined with the sad, solemn atmosphere as people begin to realise that the last show they do, the last song they sing, will be their last ever as the Glee cast. Admittedly, most of the members feel ready to move on and are happy to start a new chapter in their lives but for the regulars and those who have been the leads, there from the beginning, to finish what began seven years ago seems quite daunting.

Chris will be alright though. He’s always got new, exciting projects which he’s working on and as soon as the summer’s over he’s getting a new book published and working on a movie. Darren will be fine too. Glee wasn’t he beginning for him, Starkid was, and he’s done so well in the movie business he has no worries of getting a new role.

So that’s how they’re going to do it. Get a new apartment in LA, maybe somewhere more upmarket and quiet, with Chris working mostly at home with his writing, and Darren filming mostly in the city. New jobs might take them away from each other, but only for a while. In each other’s arms is what they call home.

So they’re not really nervous about the final show. At least not on the outside. Chris has been giving Darren suspicious looks all day, slightly scared about what stunt Darren was going to pull on stage. The last time they had been in Dublin, Darren had given his then-new boyfriend/sex partner a kiss (with tongue, he might add) in front of everyone. And when Chris had questioned him later, Darren had given up on pretending he was ‘just so in character’ and admitted he just couldn’t help himself. It was after that conversation they became official.

Darren might pretend he’s not nervous, but on the inside, his stomach feels like liquid and he’s keeping himself near bathrooms because he feels like he might puke at any moment. It’s from nerves, he knows, but not the performance kind. His mind is toying with him whether what he wants to do will be a good idea or not. He knows Chris doesn’t like large audiences. He knows Chris likes to keep his private life private. He knows all of that. He just want to make sure Chris knows just how much he loves him, and he doesn’t know how terrible this idea could be.

 

‘Chris?’ Emma calls, knocking on their dressing room (they share, they _always_ share.) ‘You ready?’

‘Yep!’ Chris calls, swinging open the door and glancing in the mirror one last time before walking out. ‘How long?’

’10 minutes before we start. Ryan wants to talk to everyone though.’ She looks at Darren when she says this, and Darren swings on his blazer before following Chris out the room.

‘Hey,’ Emma says to him, stopping him from going. ‘You okay?’ Darren’s sweating already and the make up team have had to put on what feels like 10 extra layers of foundation to hide his paleness.

‘Er, I think so?’ Darren says, looking sideways to check Chris has gone. ‘I dunno man, are you- do you think this is still a good idea?’ He’s wringing his hands and in his shoes his toes are clenching nervously.

‘I think it’s going to be great. He’ll say yes, you know that.’ She pats him on the back and pushes him away when he opens his mouth to reply. Emma’s anxious Darren doesn’t talk about it; he’ll just end up over thinking the whole situation and backing out last minute.

So Darren goes to find the whole crowd of the cast, listens to Ryan’s speech on how ‘it’s been the best years of his life’ and how they were all ‘welcome to visit the studios any time they wanted’ and finally, ‘make sure you give it your all, I’m so proud of you.’ When Ryan finally finishes they all give applause, already 15 minutes late starting. Darren doesn’t even get a chance to speak to Chris before he’s ushered on stage and everyone who’s not on is ordered to keep the noise down to a minimum.

20 minutes later, Emma fetches Darren to go on stage, her palm receiving the small, black box to which Darren can’t stop staring at.

‘Keep it safe, okay?’

‘I will.’

 

‘1 MINUTE’ someone shouts as Darren is helped back into his Dalton costume by Emma. It’s his and Chris’ final scene as just the two of them, their final sketch. Chris is currently on stage, doing some dialogue with Lea about how Kurt and Rachel found the perfect men. Cory’s just gone on stage- now Lea and him will do some ‘romantic’ lines and a kiss, and then they’ll come off and it will be Darren’s turn; dialogue and song, just like they’ve practiced. The last chance he has as Blaine. As the character who not only changed his life, but thousands of others. Blaine Anderson, the confidently gay school boy, mentor, then boyfriend, to Kurt Hummel.

Emma does his tie- he still can’t quite get the hang of them- and he’s just about to go before she presses the box into his palm. He feels like he’s going to shit himself. A whisper of ‘You can do it’ into his ear and he’s on the stage before he realises, blinking at the harsh lights.

‘Blaine!’ Chris- no, Kurt, he thinks to himself-sequels and bounds over to him, grabbing his hand.

‘Kurt!’ It’s a greeting but it feels like so much more.

‘’Aren’t you going to tell me how much you love me?’

‘Oh Kurt, you _know_ how much I love you.’ He smiles t Chris, causing the audience to ‘aww’ and start filming on their phones.

‘Will you sing for me?’

‘On my own? But the warblers aren’t here Kurt?’ he looks around comically as if searching for a lost Trent or Jeff.

‘Yes on your own! Teenage Dream? Please?’ Chris gets on his knees and clasps his hands together, begging.

‘Oh, I don’t know Kurt...I haven’t practiced.’ He takes Chris’ hand and walks him around the stage until they reach a microphone. ‘Oh look! A mic!’

‘See!’ Chris says triumphantly, now you _have_ to do it.’

‘I don’t think anyone wants me to Kurt. Do you guys want me to?’ He looks up at the audience and they scream with delight.

‘I didn’t hear anything Kurt.’ The audience scream again and Darren grins, trying to ignore the aching throb in his ear.

‘Okay then.’ He smiles and watches as Chris stands next to him and the music begins and a line of Warblers come on stage behind him, backing him up.

“You think I’m pretty, without any make up on”

Chris smiles and looks up at Darren, nothing less than love in his eyes.

_“You think I’m funny, when I tell the punch line wrong”_

Darren reaches out his hand and Chris takes it. The audience cheer.

_“I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down.”_

Darren squeezes Chris’ hand. No one can see it. Chris squeezes back.

They go through the whole song like that, little unnoticed movements which are definitely Chris and Darren, not Kurt and Blaine. The audience gives the best response they could have hoped for and too soon Darren’s done his last Warbler song; the warblers leaving the stage so that he’s left with a beaming Chris looking down at him.

‘Kurt, there is a moment.’ The audience scream and suddenly Darren remembers the bulge in his Blazer pocket; the small black box he needs to get. ‘When you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Darren completes the speech, Chris mouthing the words along with him, with the rest of the audience. And then Darren’s leaning in to his Chris, and this is not Kurt and Blaine, this is Chris and Darren, and this is a moment for both of them, if only Darren takes it, for Darren to make Chris more than his boyfriend, for Darren to make Chris his forever, his future, his everything.

Darren’s mouth presses back at Chris’ inside their mouths, where nobody can see, Darren’s tongue runs over Chris’ feeling the muscle which has become so familiar, the taste of Chris which makes him so hungry for more. And then they’re pulling back, all too soon but the kiss was longer than planned, and they can’t quite focus for the screaming and roaring of the crowd in front of them and Darren knows this is it, this is the moment for him, the one which he has to take.

‘Blaine,’ Chris begins, entirely in character and not at all expecting what Darren does next. No one is. Even Darren can’t quite believe he’s doing it.

‘Chris, stop,’ he breathes. It’s quiet, but the microphone round his face catches every syllable and the entire stadium stands still with apprehension.

Chris raises an eyebrow, wary of what Darren’s doing. It’s not just a name slip, it can’t be, why else would Darren say ‘stop’ and interrupt him? Chris is freaking out, panicking. He doesn’t want this.

‘Chris,’ Darren begins, taking the younger man’s hand. ‘Tonight is...the last night. The last night of Kurt and Blaine.’

The hairs on Chris’ neck shoot up, he wasn’t expecting a frickin’ speech from Darren. None of the other cast have done them, why the hell is Darren doing one? He frowns which doesn’t encourage Darren at all, but he carries on, unable to take back what he’s already said.

‘But...’ he continues. ‘It’s not the last night of you and me. You and I dude. I don’t ever want to stop that.’

Chris’ eyes widen. Yes, he’s all for ‘coming out’ with their relationship, but does Darren really think it’s a good idea to announce that right now?

‘Chris, spending these past five years with you...it’s been a blessing. More than I could have ever asked for, when I signed up for Glee. And Glee...it wouldn’t have been the same without you, dude. And in the past few years, you’ve become my everything Chris.’

Darren stretches out his hand and Chris takes it, trying to communicate a lot of things through his eyes to Darren. Thinks like ‘ _what the hell are you doing’_ and, ‘ _are you for real’,_ lastly, ‘ _I am never, ever going to forgive you.’_

Darren plunders on though. This is what he wants, and this is how he must do it.

‘Chris, I know we’ve, well, _I’v_ e been trying to hide this relationship with you for years now. But I don’t want to do this anymore. I can’t Chris, I love you too much. God damn, I’m freaking _proud_ Chris, proud to call you my boyfriend, proud to call you _mine._ And, if you’ll let me, I want to become more than a boyfriend to you Chris.’

Okay, now Chris was completely lost. What the hell was this guy doing?

Darren knew what he was doing though. Because now, everything was becoming clear to him. One question, then he’ll know. Know if this perfect, irresistible man in front of him was his forever. And he couldn’t wait to find out.

‘Chris,’ he begins again. And Chris can’t help but roll his eyes.

‘I want you to be mine forever. Because I am yours forever Chris. And I need you to know that.’ Then Darren does the dead giveaway move. He gets on one knee. One knee which lets Chris know what was coming and sends Chris’ brain streaming with panic and disbelief. The audience wasn’t panicking though. They had broken out of their silence to gasp at Darren’s move, before coming silent again to hear Chris’ answer. All thoughts of ‘ _Oh my god my ship beat yours’_ and _‘I knew it, Crisscolfer’s on bitches’ were_ lost. This was real, two perfectly love-struck men getting engaged on stage. Well, dependant on Chris’ answer.

‘Christopher Paul Colfer,’ Darren begins, reaching into his pocket and opening the box to reveal a slender silver ring with a blue stone encrusted into it.

‘Oh my God,’ Chris breathes, sending the audience into a nervous chuckle. So far he hadn’t shown any signs of approval.

‘Will you, do the honour of,’ Darren takes Chris hand, still kneeling on the floor in that ridiculous blazer and tie, and sends the familiar squeeze into Chris hand.

‘Marrying me?’

 

Chris blinks at him, deciding his answer. But if he’s honest, he decided his answer long, long ago. Slowly, he tenses the muscles in his hand, sending back the squeeze. ‘Yes,’ he whispers, his quiet fragile voice piercing the stadium.

‘Yes?’ Darren doesn’t quite dare to believe it.

‘Yes.’ Chris grins and then sequels, hugging Darren as he gets up, both of them jumping up and down slightly at the news.

Darren was Chris’ fiancé.

Chris was Darren’s fiancé.

They were going to get married.

 

The whole crowd scream and cry in delight, and Darren’s arms are shaking as he slides the ring onto Chris’ finger, both their faces stained with tears.

‘I love you so much,’ Darren says into Chris’ ear, for once not scared of anyone else hearing. He loves his Chris, and is prepared to tell _everyone_ just how much. He sort of just did.

‘I love you so much too.’ Chris grins, not giving a damn how his smile looks, his eyes crinkling up with delight and he returns to hug his Darren,. His Darren who was his, forever _._

Soon, Ryan joins them on stage with his congratulations, before being joined by their closest friends in the cast, and, last of all, Emma.

‘Thanks,’ Darren says as she hugs him.

‘No problem.’ Emma flashes a grin at him before returning backstage. Her work with Chris and Darren was done.

 

The show went on as normal. Well, as normal as it could have. They finish their sketches, sing their last group song, wave goodbye, throw merchandise into the audience then stumble into their tour buses back home. Someone’s manages to produce a cake for the pair, and they have a relaxed, toned down party in one of the buses, as Chris and Darren kiss, giggle, then kiss again before falling to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

Dublin had gone perfect.

 _They_ were perfect.

 

 

-The End-

NB: [This](http://applesofgold.com/TI-B10.html?SSAID=183969) is the ring I imagine Darren to give to Chris


End file.
